The invention relates generally to digital image processing and more particularly to directional noise filtering processes that reduces noise in the original image while also improving contrast.
Digital image processing involves the use of special purpose hardware and computer implemented algorithms (i.e., computer programs) to transform digital images. Digital still/video cameras, whether unitary or embedded in consumer products such as mobile telephones, generate data files whose contents represent the scene whose image was captured. Because of scene lighting, device imperfections and/or human proclivities, the captured data may not be an accurate (or desired) representation of the captured scene.
The difference between what an individual wants or likes to see in an image, and the data actually captured may be thought of as “noise.” The reduction of noise is the subject of this disclosure.